This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
The Open Mobile Alliance Mobile Broadcast Services (OMA BCAST) Enabler 1.0 addresses functional areas which are generic enough to be common to many broadcast services, and which can be defined and implemented in a bearer-independent way. These functional areas include service guide, file distribution, stream distribution, service protection, content protection, service interaction, service provisioning, terminal provisioning and notification, and jointly enable mobile broadcast services.
The OMA Service and Content Protection for Mobile Broadcast Services specification, which is hereby incorporated by reference, specifies how the parental control requesting and processing should be done. In case of a smartcard profile, a pincode is asked when entering a pincode-protected service. Zapping between multiple services should result in a re-entering of such pincode.